My story in Hetalia
by Hareta5
Summary: This is the story of my life but with the characters of hetalia. England is finding it hard to chose between Germany and Wales. The dreams are massing up her life and she doesn't know what to do. Only your reviews will reflect the end of the story.


My story in Hetalia

_This story is true… this happened to me. But it's exaggerated for a better story. But this is basically what happened. I felt that I needed to right this… as I needed to let it out somehow so here, I share this with you… enjoy..._

_Things to know: England is a girl and is called Alice, Wales is called William, Belarus is a guy and is named Nathan, Noru is Norway, She went to a school called Langley Park, and I'm not really caring for world history, I just wanted to write this story, to get it out… Kay cool go…_

Alice was a young girl at school; she would always go to class and did quite well. She had some friends but most of them didn't really like her, they were just… there. She had three good friends, Yao, Francis and Noru. But she mostly stayed with Noru.

William, he was the guy that Alice liked, he was nice to her, he would hang out with her, and they would talk about things. But Alice never told him how she felt, even if they continued to hang out she would never say anything. He would invite her to fun days out with some friends and she'd bring Noru and they'd have fun together, but still never said anything.

Alice lived with her mother, her sister (Poland, Flish, I know it's dumb but I can't think of another name…) and her step father, whom she hated and he hated her. Her step father would torment her and Flish and would only be kind to them when they're mother was around, but she decided that she would sacrifice her happiness for her mother to be with whom she loved…

On day she had gotten tired of it and decided 'You know what I need to say something about this! I need to tell my mother about this… This is getting too hard.' She did and it turned out that her mother wasn't happy with him so they left him, without warning as they were afraid that he would beat her mother if they said anything. She left a note but still didn't say where they were going. Alice was still afraid that he may still know where they would go. To her Grandmother's house.

When Alice and her sister had gotten to they're new school everything was great, she had lots of friends and her family was all around her. But she still missed her old friends, she missed William. But she decided that it was all in the past and it was time to move on, she would still keep in touch with her old friends it just that she would stop thinking of William.

On night, just before Christmas, she had a dream…

'_I was sitting outside school, my new school, but I was wearing my old school uniform._

_Next to me was William and next to him was Noru,_

_In the background I heard the band playing, the trombones and French horns, all that,_

_But when I turned to William, he turned to me and said:_

"_I want to be with you, forever and ever. I've always liked you but I could never say._

_But when you left I could never tell you…I wanted to… but it was too late." He held my hand, and stroked it. "Would you be there, with me? Back at Langley Park. Will you come back… for me?" Then the dream ended…_

This dream bothered her for some time but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She continued to ignore everything to do with him. Soon enough she forgot him and continued with life as normal. She even met someone…

Nathan, he was a very strange person, but he had something Alice liked, something almost everyone else didn't have. But she wasn't sure what it was. They went out and it was great, at first. Nathan became clingy, he wouldn't like her hanging out with her friends, and he would only want her. In fact he hated most of her friends, especially her friend Ludwig…

Ludwig and Nathan were friends, until Ludwig would steal all the girls he liked. Now they were enemies. Alice began to notice that he was almost showing her off to everyone especially Ludwig. Ludwig actually really liked Alice and Alice wasn't sure but continued to go out with Nathan.

As many weeks pasted, Alice noticed that Nathan was very rude to her friends and would also be scary to them for no reason. Alice's friends would always ask her 'What do you see in him? He's not even nice!' But she didn't listen, until…

One day Alice was on the phone with Nathan, she realized that over the last two weeks he was pressuring her to kiss him, even thought she had already told him she wasn't ready, but he continued with asking, she would just say 'no comment' or 'maybe' to make sure she wouldn't hurt his feelings. But today she was tired of it. She knew what she needed to do…

The next day she was about to say what she wanted to say but she couldn't, she was afraid of what he might say or even do. She sat there and looked up at him. Then and there she couldn't ever look in his eyes again, not ever. She ran into the girl's bathroom. Her friends Trisha (Lithuania, I know leave me alone), Kiru (Japan) and Paula (Sealand I know it's so dumb I can't think of names!) came in after her. They talked and tried to help her, but in the end when she came out she was about to say it she bailed. Trisha then asked if she wanted her to do it. She nodded and she turned to Nathan, she told him all the things Alice told her to say. She listened to what he had to say, all she heard from him was a sad 'Why?' and she refused to look up. He then went up behind he and whispered into her ear, (This really happened, this bit, this is exactly how it happened.) and said 'If you want to tell me anything, talk to me, call me…' then he left. Alice was now worried as the way he said it, it was as if he was going to kill her. Ludwig saw that she was upset and he went to see if he could talk to Nathan and get him to calm down. Alice saw him head toward him. She went to make sure nothing would happen. They were on the stairs, but she could only see Ludwig. He looked down at her and signaled her to leave, so she did. When she sat back down in her seat she started to have a panic attack. Then she saw Ludwig come back, she was pleased that he didn't seem harmed. But when he came up to them, he said 'He is not ok, he is very upset, he was so angry he almost pushed me down the stairs.' My friends now wanted to bet him up, my good friend, Antonia (Spain), he brother (strangely was Antarctica) Nick wanted to kill him, but Alice said that it wasn't necessary. If they did they would get kicked out and she didn't want that to happen.

The next day Nathan tried to talk to Alice but she never talked to him, only to say thank you for opening a door or getting her work for her, but besides that nothing. He seemed to be stalking her and her friends noticed and they would walk her to class, but he would still be there. He would follow her and her friends to the store; he would walk past her class room three or four times before going to his class. And to top it all off, every time they're eyes would meet, even for a small second, he would give her the most horrible evil look you could ever give someone, it would hurt her every time se saw it. Sometimes it would make her cry. But then eventually she just got pissed every time he would do it and just ignore it.

Soon enough Ludwig asked Alice out and they were now going out. Everyone was happy for them, they were so happy together and they would always get complements like 'oh you're such a cute couple' or 'you to are going to be together forever!' And they were as happy as come be, they would go out with Antonia and her boyfriend (Roman Empire) Chris (That's his actual name, I can't think of names right now) they would go on group dates and they would have fun days out together. They were happy, until…

She had a dream…

'_I was working at a library, and I was holding dictionaries, a lot of them, and I was carrying them to a storage room. But with me was William, he was holding do too._

_He said to me "Don't carry to many, or else you're going to fall!" he said it half laughing. I said that I would be fine and continued._

_I then feel just as I got into the storage room. I then started to pick up the books and he helped me. But the he dropped his books and then just looked at me._

_He pushed my shoulders down to the floor and I was just laying there with him on top of me. He looked at me into my eyes with his bright blue eyes and the blonde hair just falling down past his cheeks and he said to me in a loving voice, 'I want to be with you, forever and ever. I've always liked you but I could never say. But right now, I have never wanted to kiss you more than right now. Right now I want to kiss you so bad. I intend to grant my wish…" He closed his eyes, I closed mine then just as he was about to reach my lips, I pushed him back and said "I'm so sorry, but I have a boyfriend…" and I ran off, I have a vague memory of being with my friends and asking them what I should do, they gave me advice but I don't remember what it was… the dream ended…_

She woke up, but all she could think of was that dream, she asked her sister about it as she knew about the meaning of dreams and she told her, 'Well the dictionaries are, what I think, a reference to your feelings, and William saying not to hold to many of them or you'll fall is, what I say, a sign that you're holding on to too many emotions and that you are falling in love with him all over again. But you running out and saying you have a boyfriend is tell me that you still love Ludwig… but you still need to get rid of your feelings for William.' Alice agreed to what she said as she was right.

That day she had happened to be going out with Ludwig and some friends. They were going to an Art museum. Once there, all the girls went to the bathroom. Trisha and Kiru we the only other girls there and Ludwig was the only guy. Alice told them about her dream. They said that Ludwig was actually worried that he was losing her but Alice said that nothing was really wrong, except this dream that messed the whole thing up. She soon found out that he really wanted to kiss her but she still wasn't ready. So she talked to him about it and it turned out that he was feeling the same way. Everything was great, well not really…

As the day went on she continued to think of the dream, and she would have the occasional flash backs of when she was in Langley, these got more frequent when she was alone with Ludwig. She couldn't bare to tell him about he dreams as she asked one of her friends about it and they said he was the jealous type, so she didn't say anything. But every time she would close he eyes, she would see him, William, all the time, in her head…

When she got home, she told her sister about what happened at the museum, and her sister said for her to talk to Ludwig about it as he would probably understand… So she decided the next time she sees him she would tell him.

_This is what I fear will happen, this was a short dream I had… I'm just glad that I know this never happen…_

It was the next week and they were all going out, Chris, Antonio, Nick, Trisha, Kiru, me and Ludwig. Everyone, all of my friends. We were walking down the high street. I somehow got lost in a crowd of people going to a game that was going on. I lost Ludwig's hand as we were passing through. 'Alice?' I heard him call, but I could no longer see him, he was gone, and I was now lost.

It was raining and I was wondering around with no umbrella, I didn't have a phone so I couldn't call anyone; I was completely cut off from everyone. As I was walking down the street, I saw a tall boy my age, with long blonde hair in a ponytail standing there looking around. He turned, it was William, he walked to me and I walked to him. He dropped his umbrella and walked faster. As soon as he got to me he looked in my eyes and asked, 'Are you Alice, Alice Kirkland?' I nodded, two seconds pasted then he kissed me, my first kiss. It lasted a long time but I tried to resist but I still continued. Then I pushed him off. 'I have a boyfriend I'm sorry!' He looked at me with loving eyes and said, 'I don't care, I love you so very much, I came here for you, I want to be with you, forever…' I looked at him, I was about to cave in but then I said. 'No, I-I can't… I'm sorry…" I turned and as I turned to run away, I saw Ludwig, I continued to run. I kept running, not stopping until I ran into Trisha, I hugged her and cried as she hugged me back… I don't know how long I was there for but I didn't care, I just wanted it all to go away… I didn't need all this Drama… This drama was not needed in my life… I would have had a normal life if… if I never moved… or if… if… I hadn't made it so hard for my father to look after us… then he wouldn't of left for war… then my mother would of never broken up with him for cheat on her like he did… everyone would be happy… I wouldn't have to choose… because I know I would have to… when I go back to Langley for collage, he'll be going to the same one as me. And I'll see him more than Ludwig. What if… what if I fall for him again, even after all those years I could still fall in love with him again… but I don't want to… I don't know what I want… Ludwig, we've been through so much, he was there for me after the whole thing with Nathan. But William, he made me feel like I was just a kid having fun, he was always just there to make me feel like everything is fine, like nothing could change the fact that everything, everything around him was happy, when I'm with him, the world stops, and it's just us… Alone… just the sound of the birds and the wind in the trees…

I know I'm saying all these things about William but Ludwig and I, we have so much fun together, I'm comfortable around him and I can speak freely around him, with him I feel free, I feel like I have no worries, the only thing to think of is fun and just being… with… my… friends….

In your reviews please write your opinion on who I should be with… I need to know what people think I should do, just some kind of opinion, just to tell me what I need to do because right now I don't know… I don't know what to do… I'm just… scared to hurt anyone…

My friend Lithuania in this, she'll know who I mean, but I would like it if you would tell me too, that would help… Thank you for reading…


End file.
